


Does the Pain Ever End?

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Drarry Drarry Quite Contrary [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Harry is being a bitch and denying his feelings, I don't know where this would fit in canonly, I guess sometime 6th year??, Language, Like, M/M, Malfoy's viewpoint, Timeline? What Timeline?, gay angst, malfoy is sad, super short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Malfoy and Potter fight. They each deny their feelings.





	Does the Pain Ever End?

     "Take it back, Potter!"  
        The Pureblood's voice cracked minutely as he raised his chin, attempting to save shred of pride remaining. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath as the Gryffindor's face didn't soften.  
        "Take it back," he repeated, his hands clenching into fists, longing for his wand but unable to grasp it, as Harry had disarmed him.  
        "It's true, Malfoy. Your family is pitiful and useless. Your father's off rotting in Azkaban, and what's your mum doing? Nothing, Malfoy. She doesn't care about you." Harry's face held an odd expression upon it, almost as though he was disturbed at the words that were coming form his own mouth. "No one cares about you."  
        The words cracked something in Malfoy, and as Potter turned around swiftly and left, his cloak billowing out from behind him, he sank to his knees in the grass. His shaking fingers fumbled around, looking for his wand, which Harry had tossed out in front of him. Finding it, he raised his hand, pointing it at the fading shadow of Potter. "Cruc-"  
        But then he was on his back, on the ground, his chest rising and falling sharply, and Harry was looming over him.  
        "I fucking dare you to try that again, Malfoy, I dare you," he growled, kicking the Slytherin's wand further away from him this time.  
        And when Harry walked away, Draco didn't even try to get it. He just lay there, curled up, trying to regain his breath but failing. The sobs that wracked his body hurt so badly, it was almost as though his Unforgivable Curse had backfired upon himself but no, no... this was a different pain. A different, dull yet so sharp, numbing but so alive sort of pain.  
        "Why did I have to fall in love with him?" he whispered into the cool night air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
